


#bloodyhell

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge, Christmas, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: Bond asks Q to spend Christmas with him.





	#bloodyhell

**Author's Note:**

> this is... weird. and short. not my best work – but i hope you like it! 
> 
> (this is FelicityWinchesterInTheTARDIS. I've changed my username.)

‘Bond.’ Q’s voice was reprimanding.

‘Q,’ Bond mocked. A grin was forcing its way on his face, but he resisted, the emotionless Double-Oh he was.

‘I know my name,’ Q pointed out, and then, ‘Are you serious?’

‘Why no, this is just another one of my devious plans on how to get you to my bed.’ He stepped closer to Q’s desk, this time letting the smile show. His glacier eyes pierced Q’s. ‘I asked Eve as well if it’s any reassurance to you. She said she’s got “plans of her own”.’

Q frowned and took a sip of his Earl Grey, freshly prepared and steaming. ‘So I am what, then, a substitute? As I’ve already told you, I’m not interested in being someone’s second choice.’

Bond genuinely laughed. ‘No, no. I really want to spend Christmas Day with you, all bad intentions aside. Cross my heart.’ His fingers drew an invisible cross on his chest.

‘Why do I find myself distrusting you, I wonder.’ There was a hint of a smile on Q’s face as well. Bond has practically already won.

‘There is no reason, Q. You know me, and know I only speak the truth,’ he said.

‘Ha. “I’m leaving MI6, this time for good”, you’d said, and came crawling to M’s office half a year later. So much for truth.’

‘Well, this time I do.’ He paused. ‘Are you coming, then? I am sure you’d figured out where I live the day we’d met.’

‘I hadn’t. Not that day,’ Q objected. He looked away. ‘Earlier.’

Bond was nearly surprised. ‘Really, Q? Maybe you should be the spy,’ he joked.

‘I wouldn’t think so,’ Q shook his head and drank again. He turned to his laptop. ‘All right, I shall text you the answer. Off you go now, 007; I have work to do.’ He continued typing whatever code he was working on before Bond interrupted him with his rather shocking offer.

Once in an odd year, Bond did as he was told––call it an early Christmas present. Besides, he should better be buying a proper one. (And for M too, to apologise for the trouble he had caused him.) He had set his mind to something outrageous.

He walked out of Q’s lab with a playful smile on his lips. Before he got on the lift, he heard him mutter, ‘Bloody hell. I am an idiot.’

Was that because of him, or was it a result of a typo in a line of code? Suddenly he wasn't certain. Either way, he found it quite endearing. Before he could utter a witty reply, the door shielded his view of Q. The smile, however, didn’t disappear until he reached his boat.

He spent the ride thinking he might actually enjoy the holidays for once.


End file.
